


我不会喜欢你

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [13]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: 抱歉，写了两个并不讨喜的大人/小孩的故事
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 6





	我不会喜欢你

1.

“听说今天下午东京总部会调人过来。”

大阪中央区的轻食餐厅，四周密集林立的高楼分属不同大型商社，中午来这里用餐的多是附近公司的白领。餐厅吊高的天花板上垂下丝线状的装饰，整片落地窗干净明亮，室内以浅棕和米色为基调，设计简洁大方。

鹤房正用叉子卷起餐盘里的白菜花煎熏鲑鱼意大利面，就听到佐藤景瑚提了这么一句。他将裹满酱汁的面条塞进嘴里，含糊不清地问到：“跟我们有什么关系吗？”

“泽村走了之后，营业部部长的位置不是一直没人吗？这次派来的就是新的部长。不过会是什么样的人呢......希望不要像泽村那么苛刻又死板。”

“不管来的是什么人，只要我们把该做的都做了就行了。”鹤房耸耸肩，“就算泽村吹毛求疵，不也对完成任务的我们没办法？”

“也是。”佐藤笑嘻嘻地喝了口蔬果汁，“但是听说这个人很年轻，好像比我们年纪还小，能从总部调过来，能力应该不差。”

“嗯。”鹤房埋头听着对方的话、偶尔应和几句，注意力更多在眼前的午餐上，他想着一会儿回去还得处理几个有问题的订单，今天他要准时下班和金城、木全聚会。

“......从东京过来的人应该很时髦吧，白岩就是从总部调过来的，来的那天可是穿了超漂亮的皮鞋。”

“说时髦的话难道你不也？”鹤房忍不住回了一嘴，“私人ins上晒的照片就跟杂志模特似的，女生们经常聚在茶水间猜你是不是哪个有钱人家里跑出来的少爷，只是为了体验平民的疾苦才来这里做职员。”

“谁知道呢？”佐藤笑着，突然一本正经地压低声音，“不过碧海真的是隔壁外贸商社的大少爷。”

“那也只是茶水间的八卦吧喂！”

电脑屏幕上登记着各地区店铺信息的表格密密麻麻，鹤房眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，开着中央空调的房间里有些闷热，他松了松自己的领结，拿出记事本划去已完成的事项，抬起头时目光不经意瞄到空缺的部长办公桌。

“喂。”他撑起身子小声问对面位置的佐藤，“你说的新部长怎么还不来？”

“快了吧。”对方瞥了眼左手表盘上的指针，“奖跟我说的是下午三点。”

话音刚落，身穿深灰色西服的男人出现在办公室的玻璃门边，他微笑着拍了拍手，工作中的职员们闻声都向那处望去。

“抱歉占用大家一点时间，我来介绍一下从东京总部调来大阪分社的新任营业部部长......”与那城稍往里侧挪了一步，示意站在门外的人进来，“豆原一成先生。”

当看到那张无比熟悉却又带着几分陌生的脸庞时，鹤房觉得四周的一切都像被按下了静止键，他只听到自己胸腔怦怦直响的心跳声。冬日的阳光穿透高楼玻璃外墙投进来，他看到空气里漂浮的无数细小尘埃。

“这人看上去不像是坏脾气的样子，应该很好相处。”佐藤转过身来冲鹤房说悄悄话，却发现对方明显不对劲的神情和一直锁在新来的豆原身上的视线。

“你在走神吗？诶、汐恩，你在听我说话吗？”

忽然间察觉到什么的男人试探着询问。

“你认识他？”

“嗯......”鹤房皱起眉，回应的声音轻得仿佛梦呓。

2.

八年前的夏末，学校操场旁的露天游泳池，鹤房汐恩猛地扎进冰凉的水里。从水底向上看，阳光映着粼粼的水波，荡漾着晃成一片斑斓的碎影。他从泳池这端游到另一端，在水中自在地换了个方向后，双脚抵上贴着白色瓷砖的壁面轻轻一蹬，男孩像游鱼般很快从那头回到了这头。

哗啦。

鹤房钻出泳池，撑着防滑边缘翻出来。他抹了把脸上的水珠，将湿漉漉的头发梳到脑后，向更衣室的方向望去时却看到一个意料之外的身影。那是刚以友好学校研学名义交换来班上的豆原一成，男孩子刚转来一周，或许因为怕生所以有些沉默。

鹤房坐在对方斜后位置，中间还隔着一个过道，平时交流不多，但此时整个泳池边就只有他一个是自己班级的人，鹤房想了想，还是决定过去问问。

“来找我的吗？”也就这么直接地开口了。

“嗯？”对方显然没想到鹤房会跟自己搭话，惊讶了一秒后乖乖地点了点头，扬起一个腼腆又真诚的笑容，“因为鹤房くん提到过学校的露天游泳池，所以我就想来看看。”

“光看多没意思。”鹤房挑起眉，“你会游泳吗，要不要来试试？”

“可以吗！”豆原的眼睛簌地亮起来，但又迅速地黯淡了下去，“可是我没有带泳裤和毛巾。”

鹤房看他的反应不由得笑了起来，少年下垂的眼尾衬着那双圆溜溜的眼睛，总让他想起隔壁阿姨养的豆柴，刚才那副样子根本就是兴奋到摇尾巴的柴犬失落后委屈难过的模样，不知道喉咙里会不会发出可怜的呜呜声。

他忍不住伸出手去摸了摸对方的头顶，分明手掌上还有尚未干透的水珠。

“没关系，我有多余的泳裤，毛巾你用我的，我去借别人的用。”

那之后他们的关系迅速熟稔了起来，鹤房因为中途休学过一年多时间，比起班上的同学们要年长些，对着小自己快两岁的豆原，他理所当然地把自己放在了哥哥的位置，把对方认为是需要关照的弟弟。

直到这位平日里总温和地叫他“汐恩哥”、愿意安静跟在他身后的弟弟在泳池边的更衣室里亲了自己，鹤房才意识到对方并不如表面看起来那么单纯。

而意外地、他并不反感这样的豆原，相反因为少年突然表现出的强硬一面，他竟感到莫名的兴奋，如同被扔进了跳跳糖的碳酸汽水，噼里啪啦躁动不安。于是在象征性地挣扎了几下之后，便由着对方去了，甚至顺带着回吻了过去。

或许某种程度上，是自己先对豆原产生一些不寻常的想法的，鹤房的梦境里，少年把他压在教室讲台上，撕扯开因汗水浸湿而显得半透明的衬衣，灼热的呼吸抚过他脸颊，肌肤相贴之间除了温度、爱欲也在不断攀升。

他们有了各种各样的尝试，从蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，到接纳对方进入自己的身体。在被顶撞着迎向高潮的时刻，鹤房自我麻痹般想，即使如此，他们也顶多算是特别些的朋友。因为豆原从未提过什么，他也从未主动开口问过。

就这样到了第二年的夏天，豆原结束一年的交换学习，要返回原来的学校。离开前他约鹤房去看烟花，人群挤攘的河岸边，周围的情侣牵手相拥时，豆原也靠过来握住了他的右手，可鹤房却挣脱了。

那整晚豆原都沉默着。走到分别的车站前，少年终于开口问他，为什么不愿牵自己的手。

鹤房故作轻松地笑，无所谓地解释说：“因为我们只是朋友啊，没必要那么做吧。”

豆原当时是什么表情，鹤房已经记不清了。就连对方说话的声音也被电车经过时的轰鸣掩盖，少年的嘴唇一张一合，好像是一句：“对啊，我不应该喜欢汐恩哥，我不会喜欢你。”

我不会喜欢你。

回忆到此戛然而止，与那城带着豆原一一认识营业部的同事，正好轮到他面前。

“鹤房くん，好久不见。”在他没来得及开口时，对方率先伸出了手。

他长高了，瘦了些，先前带有婴儿肥的脸也有了轮廓；成熟了许多，不再是那副容易害羞的模样，和初次见面的人交流也游刃有余。只是那双眼睛，亮晶晶、圆溜溜、眼尾微微下垂的眼睛，仍然和多年前的一样。

鹤房有些恍惚。

“你们认识吗？”与那城有些惊讶。

“是的。”豆原露出一个微笑，“我们以前是朋友，高中时代的朋友。”

朋友。他被这两个字梗住了喉咙，这原本属于他的台词，在对方说出口时竟那么扎耳。

“太好了，明天就让鹤房带你熟悉一下大阪地区的店铺吧。对了......”

豆原跟着与那城离开了办公室，鹤房站在原地。对方掌心的温度似乎还停留在自己的皮肤上，他盯着自己的右手，虚空地握了握。

3.

晚餐定在和公司隔了两条主道的铁板烧店，在繁华喧闹、挤满各类餐馆的街区深处，下班后他在电梯口和两位友人碰了面，一起走了过去。

和朋友待在一起终于让他放松了些，听着木全对前两周一直忙着的设计订单吐槽，鹤房暂时忘记了下午发生的事情。

快结束的时候，佐藤在line上发来信息，问要不要去一家新开的酒吧续摊。

“莲他们都在，奖一会儿也会来。”

同行的两人都没有拒绝的意思，鹤房也就答应了。

可他没想到豆原也在场。

“我和一成くん吃晚餐顺便聊了点事情，干脆就带他一起过来了。”与那城温和的声音让人无法怪罪。

年轻的男人带着歉意地欠了欠身：“打扰大家了。”

年纪相仿的人凑在一起，很快找到共同话题，一小时不到称呼就从略显生疏的姓氏换成了名字。

鹤房坐在弧形长沙发的最中间，却是左右两盏射灯光线照不到的地方，他几乎隐没在暗处，左右两边的友人各自聊着，他没有插话。

阔口玻璃杯里的威士忌已经是第四次满上了，从冰桶里夹出的冰块也有些融化。鹤房晃动着玻璃杯，眼角余光扫到坐在靠近过道位置的豆原，对方正和莲聊着什么。

他突然感觉眩晕，高浓度的酒精终于发挥了作用，过多的冰冷酒液和着晚餐时吃进去的油脂丰富的肉类，弄得他有些恶心。

“抱歉，我去趟洗手间。”他昏昏沉沉地站起身，从右边几个人的身前跨过。双腿和桌子间的空隙狭小，他多少有蹭到别人的膝盖。最后经过豆原面前时，他犹豫了一秒，然后小心翼翼地迈大了步子，没有触到对方分毫。

洗手间的隔音很好，关上门后安静得过分。香槟色的光线映在镜面，鹤房用冷水洗了把脸，终于感觉清醒了些，但他的确是醉了，被豆原的出现搅乱思绪，他觉得自己这一整晚都不太正常。

“没事吗？”

鹤房抬起眼，看到豆原推开门走了进来。男人紧紧盯着他尚且淌着水珠的脸庞，他嗅到一丝不安全的气味，豆原的视线带着侵略性，像是瞄准猎物的狼。鹤房心头一惊，赶紧收回了目光。

“没事。”

他撑在洗面台前勉强地笑了笑，领带似乎系得过紧，箍得人难以呼吸。鹤房摘下它，然后叠起收进了外套口袋。

“我先出去了。”

擦过豆原肩膀的瞬间，他的腰被人扣住了。

“汐恩哥，你是在躲我吗？”该死的、可怜小狗般的上目线。

真过分啊，鹤房想。豆原为什么总能精准地抓住自己的弱点？高中时期他曾无数次因为对方的这个神情心软，就算隔了八年再次看见，也依然迅速败下阵来。

“不叙叙旧吗？就算是朋友，也不会这么陌生吧。”

4.

鹤房知道所谓的叙旧不会是字面上那么单纯。

他被豆原搀扶着坐上出租车，走进高级酒店的大厅，明晃晃的水晶灯刺得他眼睛发痛。即使是在无人的电梯和长廊，豆原也始终保持着礼貌的安全距离，扶着他肩膀的动作看上去只是在帮助一个普通的醉酒的人。

而此刻他却被人粗暴地推攘到浴室的花洒下，西服外套早在进门时被扔在玄关，衬衫纽扣解起来太麻烦，对方耐着性子单手解了几颗后干脆撕扯着拽开。

鹤房赤裸着上身站在男人面前，冷风从通风口灌进来，他的乳尖可耻地在对方的注视下一点点变硬。

“冷吗？”豆原问他，顺手打开了花洒开关。

温度过高的热水倾泻而下浇到鹤房头顶，男人条件反射般瑟缩了一下。蒸腾的水雾布满整间浴室，水珠悬在眼睫，挡住视线让他不太能看清豆原的脸，只是对方凑近时，颈间淡淡的香水味飘过来，鹤房想起了中学时男孩常用的香体露。

是相似的味道，但多了麝香和琥珀。

已经是大人了啊。他迎着水幕，睫毛上的水珠随着眨眼的动作落了下去。

“不是找我叙旧吗？”鹤房平复了情绪，冷静地问。

“嗯。”豆原笑起来，“可这不就是我们当朋友的时候常做的事情吗？”

喂不熟的狼狗！被摁在床上从背后进入时，鹤房恨恨地想。

他的屁股快疼死了，用水性润滑剂简单扩张了几下后，豆原直接插了进来。那根东西跟高中时候的一样硬，过分的是似乎还变粗变长了些，捅到深处的时候他有种被彻底填满的感觉，鹤房蜷在豆原的身下，半是疼痛半是满足地叹息。

男人掐着他的腰，反复戳弄刚才探索中找到的敏感点，鹤房被连续攀袭的快感弄得撑不起身，只能把脸埋进枕间。

房间里没开灯，落地窗前仅拉上了一层薄薄的纱帘，城市的霓虹灯透进来，在鹤房赤裸的脊背投上流动的光影。豆原将沾满黏腻液体的阴茎从对方后穴中抽出，抵在男人的臀缝间来回摩擦。

“要做就快点。”鹤房喘息着催促，顿了几秒后又扯出一个冷笑，“隔了这么久还要干我的屁股，你到底是多喜欢我......！”

话音未落他又发出一声急促的呻吟，豆原没等人说完就再次插进他的身体，故意放慢速度、缓缓地往深处挤，圆润的头部一点点撑开柔软紧致的肉壁，被磨蹭过的每一寸穴肉都敏感不已。鹤房在他身下颤栗，努力把呜咽都藏在喉间。

“你搞错了，汐恩哥。”

身后传来的声音冷淡而平静，埋在自己后穴的性器却热且坚硬。

“我不会喜欢你。”

我不会喜欢你。

什么呀。鹤房突然闷闷地笑起来，他的肩膀颤抖着，逐渐忍耐不住而干脆放肆笑出声，最后眼泪都呛出来，整个人剧烈地咳嗽。你明明就很喜欢我，喜欢得不得了，所以才这么讨厌我。

“对不起。”他停止了笑，低声说了一句。

房间里很安静，枕头被泪水浸湿了，潮乎乎地贴着脸颊很不舒服。

“那让我来喜欢你吧。”

然而豆原俯下身，贴着他耳边说了一句：“不要。”

鹤房一愣，又听到对方说。

“我要你爱我。”

5.

第二天佐藤踩着死线时间踏进办公室，却发现鹤房的位置空空的，与之相反，作为新部长的豆原已经在办公桌前忙上了。佐藤偷偷给鹤房发信息，却一直显示是未读状态。

搞什么去了？男人时不时翻出手机查看，确认没有漏掉任何一条提醒。

昨晚在酒吧里，鹤房先去了洗手间，之后豆原说担心对方、于是就跟着去了。两人没再回来，豆原给奖打电话说鹤房醉了，自己送他回家。

这小子酒量那么差吗？佐藤摩挲着手机侧方的按键，疑惑地在心里嘀咕。

正当他走神的时候，豆原走了过来：“佐藤さん，今天方便的话，能帮我详细介绍一下大阪地区主要店铺的信息吗？”

他正想着那不是鹤房的任务吗，豆原又补上一句：

“因为鹤房くん昨晚醉得太厉害，今天不舒服就请假了。临时麻烦你，真不好意思啊。”青年的脸上露出抱歉的笑。

“啊啊，没关系。”

佐藤连声答应下来，却在豆原转过身时，看到对方衣领深处两道细细的红痕。

他没来由地感觉焦躁，办公室的暖气或许真的开得太厉害，他突然想去天台上抽根烟。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉，写了两个并不讨喜的大人/小孩的故事


End file.
